And Just Plane Magic
And Just Plane Magic is the sixteenth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot Han comes in to tell the girls he is making a big decision. They are moving to modern ketchup squeeze bottles. They get stuck doing ketchup bottles on a Friday night. Caroline decides they should blow it off and go out. Max realizes the Raveonettes are playing, and they can probably get in cheap.They wait in line, but need tickets to get in. A man in a cow outfit offers them for free, if Caroline milks him. Nope. Caroline is disappointed by New York without money. Max offers her purse beer to liven things up, but she wants Max to work her magic. Max kicks the door a few times, but nothing happens. So she kicks a trash can. A European man opens the door. He is with the band. He flirts with Max, and invites her and Caroline in. At the diner Caroline is worried. She hasn't heard from Max since she went home with the guy from the band. Sophie comes in, exercising. Max enters too, wearing new sunglasses. Caroline asks if she slept with that guy and she tells her she really slept with that guy. She’s seeing him again Sunday… and she invites Caroline.He’s taking them to the Grammy’s! They ask Han if they can get the weekend off, and he and Caroline fight over who loves Two Chain more. Max also reveals she has never been on a plane before… let alone a private jet. The girls load onto a private plan. They chat with the French stewardess. Max is not sure what to do on the private plane… and Caroline realizes this is her old private jet. She finds an old Chanel lip gloss she hid for emergencies. The stewardess gives them champagne and tells them they are just waiting on one passenger. It’s Two Chainz. The flight takes off. Two Chainz dozes, but Caroline wants a picture with him. Max tries to wake him but he is completely out. They decide to take the picture anyway. Max poses with him while he sleeps. Caroline, however, manages to wake him by putting her butt in his face. Caroline raps to him when he wakes. The pilot comes back—the same pilot who used to fly Caroline. He invites Max to go see the cockpit. He also hits on Caroline, because now she’s broke, so it’s OK. She agrees to go out with him. Two Chainz asks what’s up with that, and Caroline reminds him that she shouldn't turn down the man flying their plane. In the cockpit, the co-pilot lets Max help fly the plane, while he talks about his previous experience with drugs. The plane makes a strange noise, and Max freaks out and runs back. The plane has to make an emergency landing in Kansas. They bunk at a hotel while Caroline calls her pilot. Max’s new “boyfriend” is flying them home tomorrow. Coach. Caroline dumps their vending machine food on the table. Max is upset she’s not at the Grammys. They turn the Grammys on and strip to their new dresses, enjoying the night anyway. Guest Cast *2 Chainz - Himself *Graham Campbell - Adam *Pilot Bill Palermo - Brian *Agnes Davis - Carole Raphaelle *Roby Rudnick - Hal Video Quotes :Han: Girls, I have made a big decision. :Max: You're having a sex change? I totally support you, but be careful, Han—female-to-male is very tricky. :Han: Well, you would know. :Caroline: Meow! He must have already started on the hormones. :Han: Now, here's my big decision. We're moving from those icky glass ketchup bottles to modern, new squeeze bottles. :Max: Wow, that is some fresh, outside-the-box thinking. :Caroline: It's like being an intern at Apple during the summer of '76. :Han: That's right. Call me Han Jobs. :Max: Oh, I will only call you Han Jobs. ---- :hadn't seen Max since she left with a guy the night before :Caroline: Max, thank God, I was so worried. Wait, why do you look extra pretty? :Max: Probably the new shades I didn't pay for. Or the hours of him going Downton on my Abbey. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes